


More Than A Brother

by Raedbyr



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Possible unhealthy relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raedbyr/pseuds/Raedbyr
Summary: Hawkfrost finally asks the question that's been burning in his mind for moons.





	More Than A Brother

"That was a great catch, Hawkfrost! I never knew a cat could jump so high!"  
Brambleclaw's eyes were shining with admiration. Hawkfrost was carrying the body of a raven, listening to Brambleclaw praise him with a glimmer of amusement.

Eventually they made it to their shared den, and the bird was dropped on the ground.  
Brambleclaw was still babbling on, but for once, Hawkfrost interrupted him.

"Do you think you could teach me how to jump like that? Of course I won't be able to do it  
as well as you, but--"  
"Brambleclaw."  
He stopped immediately. "Yeah?"  
Hawkfrost paused for a brief moment, then continued in a lower voice. "Do you feel for me.. more than a brother?"

Brambleclaw's eyes widened and he took a few steps back. "Wh-- N-No, of course not, I mean--"  
"It's okay, Bramble."  
"It... it is?"

Hawkfrost padded over and rasped his tongue over Brambleclaw's forehead. The larger tabby was trembling.  
"Of course it's okay. If any cat tries to tell you it's not, I'll take care of them. Okay?"

Brambleclaw leaned into Hawkfrost, burying his nose in his brother's fur. "Okay.. I'm... I'm so relieved."

Hawkfrost pressed tightly against Brambleclaw. "I am too."

**Author's Note:**

> i never fucking write anymore but i have just been hyperfixating on bramblehawk so hard y'all


End file.
